henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Untitled 6th Henry Stickmin game/@comment-98.202.131.7-20170317014207
This is the exact post that PuffballsUnited posted on Newgrounds: It's a new year and I'm getting into the swing of things! I've started working on the 6th Henry game! I've been holding off on saying too much about it because it's still in the early process but I don't wanna keep you guys too much in the dark. Here's the general plan, but keep in mind that things could definitely change! This may be sad to hear, but the 6th game is planned to be the last one in the series. I want to do something big to really wrap it all up. I want to put all the games in one place so they make a complete experience. I want to make the Henry Stickmin Collection, and I want to put it on steam! The Henry Stickmin Collection will include all the older games, as well as the finale and maybe some secrets ;) Breaking the Bank will be completely remade from scratch. It was too old and far back to salvage. Actually this step is already complete :E The other games will not get completely remade. Instead I'll only touch up the backgrounds and other art assets, as well as improve the audio quality. I don't want to have to reanimate anything from those games but I may touch up a few things that bug me. This may feel very George Lucas but I feel like it's something I should do to make the collection feel more solid, since it kinda spans almost 10 years of work. The 6th Henry game is gonna be the finale of the entire series, as such it's planned to be pretty big. So far it's looking to be 3 times bigger than Fleeing the Complex! It's still in the planning stages but I've got a lot of it written down. I won't start working on the finale until the previous games have been updated. The Henry Collection will probably take a really long time to complete. Unfortunately this means the 6th Henry game, won't be available on Newgrounds or any of the online game sites. The file would become too big and unstable to work in. It does make me kinda sad because releasing on NG has always been one of my favorite parts of making the games. I want to thank everyone that has enjoyed the games and has supported me over the years! It means a lot to me :) Also, keep in mind that I am not very far along so a lot of things could change. I just wanted to keep you guys in the loop a bit. Now what does this mean for Deitied? (Deitied is the other game I've been working on with Forte). We have decided to put it on hiatus for a while. It has been pretty difficult for us to play test it since we live 4 hours away from each other. We found that it became difficult for us to nail down a direction for the game when we can only play against each other once every quarter. I am planning on moving at some point this year and we will end up living a lot closer together. Once this happens we will resume work on Deitied. For now I will be working full time on the Henry Collection. Once we pick back up on Deitied that doesn't mean I fully stop working on Henry but the workload will slow down until Deitied finishes. Well that's it!